mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight vs Walking
Twilight vs Walking is a game by Donitz based off theragdoll-based flash game QWOP by Bennet Foddy. The game runs on the Box2d engine. Sound effects were taken from freesound.org, and the sounds for the alarm clock and collisions were taken from Joe DeShon. The background music was taken from Krywk. Finally the Twilight vector was originally created by C-quel. Donitz claim he originally intended for the game to be longer, but figured that players were probably frustrated enough by the time they finish the library level, as well as the fact that Twilight wasn’t able to do many of the things he wanted her to do. 2Pressing M will mute the game, and pressing R will cause Twilight to respawn at the last checkpoint. In Twilight vs Walking, Twilight Sparkle wakes up to find that she cannot walk, talk, or perform magic; and Spike is nowhere to be found. As such, the player must help her maneuver out of her room, down a staircase, and into the library main hall by controlling her legs with the 'QWOP' keys. Q, W, O, and P cause Twilight to move her Right backleg, Left backleg, Right foreleg, and left foreleg respectively. The game is split up into three sections, the bedroom, the stairs, and the library. After the player gets Twilight from one end of the course to the other, she reaches a checkpoint, and will respawn at the beginning of that course should she fall over. There are many differences between Twilight vs Walking and QWOP besides the checkpoints and the obvious. The first difference being that Twilight Sparkle moves in slow motion whereas QWOP is in real time. Secondly, Twilight has four legs which make it many times easier to control her balance. Thirdly it is virtually impossible for Twilight to fall backwards, even if the player tries to make her fall backwards. To off-set the leniencies of the game, there is the stairs level, wherein most players agree that it is the hardest level of the game. Unlike in QWOP, it is impossible to make Twilight walk perfectly normal, and running is impossible. Also, during the stairs level, the only way down is for Twilight to more or less fly down the stairs, walking down them is not possible. On the last level, the library, Twilight must kick the books out of her path. It is impossible to get more than three hooves on a book at any time, and getting a book stuck in-between Twilight forelegs and backlegs will slow her down since the book will block the path of her legs as she shuffles along. Twilight can push the books out of her way by walking into them, which looks as though she is giving them little kicks, however the book will hinder her progress. At the end of the level is tower of books a little taller than Twilight herself. She does not need to worry about it however, because before she reaches it, the floor gives way underneath her and she is swallowed up into a bottomless red pit. During freefall, Twilight will open her mouth in a silent scream, and her eyes change from their look of concentration/frustration to one of surprise or fear. She then abruptly blackens into a silhouette of herself. Then, she will fall apart, with her parts disconnecting from each other at all the joints. If she hits one of the walls on either side during her free fall (which is likely unless the player had Twilight stand still when the floor gave way) the friction between her body and the wall will cause her pieces to fly apart. An alarm clock will then ring in the player's ears, and then Twilight wakes up in her bedroom. This hints at the idea that Twilight previous experience was just a dream. However she wakes up to find herself in the same predicament as before. Twilight will then repeat the process again for whatever purposes, leading to the same results. Essentially Twilight will always wake up to the same dream in an infinite dream loop, without changing her plans for whatever reasons. There are a few inconsistencies between the game and the show. Firstly, Twilight’s horn is behind her hair rather than sticking out of it, and the hair almost completely obscures the horn. Secondly the layout of her house does not match what has been seen in the show; however that could be because it’s a dream. Finally, Twilight never blinks, even if her head hits the ground.Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Game Category:Fan Game Category:Flash Game Category:Unofficial Category:QWOP Category:Spike